


EriSol Valentine's Day Spin the Faygo

by DammitMax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sex, Slash, Valentine's Day, spin the faygo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammitMax/pseuds/DammitMax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sollux Captor and Eridan Ampora end up playing seven minutes in heaven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	EriSol Valentine's Day Spin the Faygo

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm moving over my old stuff from fanfiction.net and I wrote this one obviously around Valentine's Day. Just a nice smut scene between one of my many otps. This was about a year ago and I hadn't written fanfiction in about two years. So I'm sorry if it isn't that great. I've made some edits from the original, just some grammar stuff. So enjoy.

"Oh fuck no." Sollux said as the bottle landed on him, he crossed his arms and frowned. His friends had dragged him to a Valentines Day party, well more like a get together. It wasn't much of a party, just a dozen or so teens sitting in a living room while playing spin the bottle. Of course someone had to suggest that they should play seven minutes in heaven instead. It's not really the game that bothered him, with twelve assholes what were the odds of him getting picked? No the thing that bothered him was who had spun the bottle and got him. Eridan Ampora.

They mixed about as well as water and oil, they only really hung out around each other because they had mutual friends. Eridan was co-captain with their friend Feferi on the school swim team, while Sollux was more of the school's Geek Squad. Their paths didn't cross too often, but in their eyes that was far too frequently. Most interactions with each other ended with someone with a bloody nose or black eye. So it was only his luck that the damn Faygo bottle would land on him.

"You've got to be kiddin me." Eridan groaned glaring over to Sollux "Can I respin?"

"Ah come on man, don't be questioning the bottle's miraculous choosings." Their clown painted and extremely stoned friend Gamzee said with a lopsided grin. Some of the paint around his mouth had rubbed off from his turn in the spare bedroom and was now smudged across the face and neck of a certain small shouty boy.

"Fine." Sollux sighed and stood up adjusting his bi-colored glasses "Let'th jutht get thith thit over with." he walked over to the hallway and through the doorway of the spare bedroom. They were in Gamzee's house since his father was out, like usual, and his older brother was out on a date with his girlfriend with it being Valentine's Day and all. He heard a group of foot steps follow him, to make it more awkward everyone gathered around the door to listen in on whoever was in the room. For the past few turns he just kept back not really caring to hear people sucking face through a door.

He opened the door and walked inside, turning around and crossing his arms when he heard the swimmer close the door. They glared at each other, feet planted where they stood, like hell they were going to actually kiss.

"I don't hear any making out it in there!" they heard Terezi shout from the other side of the door. They both growled and yelled back a "(S)(Th)hut up!" in reply. Erdian looked back at the computer wiz with a sneer on his face.

"I don't think they're goin to let us out of here unless w-we kiss at least once." he frowned.

"That's the plan!" Vriska shouted. Damn these thin walls. Sollux rolled his eyes shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Come on I don't want to be in her longer than it'th thuppothed to take." he lisped taking a few steps closer to Eridan, said boy nodding and following suit. They stared awkwardly for a moment before Eridan bent a little forwards connecting their lips.

Sollux felt his stomach twist a little but kept in place, their mouths still against each other. It wasn't that the kiss was bad, it actually felt nice. Really nice. Sollux felt Eridan's lips start to move against his and at some point his started to respond back. He felt a tongue move across his lower lip and snapped him back to earth and he quickly pulled back, eyes wide.

"Uhh," He felt a slight tingling in his cheeks, Eridan's face was flushed brightly.

"W-well that was good, I guess." Eridan commented trying to break the silence. Sollux nodded his eyes starting to dart around anywhere but the swimmer in front of him.

"Um w-want to do it again?" Sollux's eyes locked back onto Eridan's dark brown irises in surprise.

"...Thure," He replied about to lean back in but pulled back again "but we thill hate each other, right?" he asked unsure there was no way in hell he was going to ever like Eridan in that way, but then again he was pretty attractive.

"Totally, I w-would never like your nerdy ass." Eridan nodded vigorously in response.

"Okay, good." Sollux said leaning back in, his lips reconnecting with Eridan's. This time around the kiss was rougher and heated. Sollux bit at Eridan's lower lip, making the other groan. Smirking into the kiss Sollux took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Eridan's mouth, placing his hands firmly on his toned hips. He felt strong arms snake around his neck, pulling him in closer, which he happily complied.

Erdian let out a grunt parting their lip "Bed." He said, to which Sollux nodded and dragged him over to it. Sollux grinned deviously, pushing Eridan down roughly and climbed on top of him.

"Six minutes left!" they heard someone shout. Sollux looked down Eridan and lifted an eyebrow.

"So do you wanna…?" Eridan asked looking up, a red blush dusting his tan skin.

"Do we have enough time?" Sollux asked straddling Eridan's hips. Thinking for a second Eridan quickly nodded and sat up a little unraveling his scarf from his neck and taking his shirt off revealing a tanned torso, muscles quite prominent from his swimming career. Pulling his shirt off as well Sollux tossed it somewhere behind him. Unlike the other his body wasn't that physically inclined, his body was thin and pale from the lack of sunlight as he tended to keep himself cooped up inside with his computer.

Eridan started to unbuckle his belt when Sollux stopped him.

"Jutht to be clear I'm going to be threwing your ath. No fucking way am I going to let you fuck me." he growled leaning over him. Eridan rolled his eyes and continued to undo his belt.

"W-whatever, I'm not going to w-waste time arguing." he replied, shoving Sollux off his lap so he could remove his pants, tossing them to join the growing pile of discarded clothes as well as his boxers. Sollux grunted kicking off his pants and underwear, shoving them off the bed. Rolling back on top of Eridan he roughly kissed him, straddling his waist again and rubbing his cock against the other's.

"Five minutes!" they heard someone call out call out. Sollux broke off the kiss

"We're going to have to go fathter." he said he moved his body down the bed until he was head to head with Eridan's cock. He grabbed it giving it a couple quick pumps, making Eridan roll his head back and let out a moan. Sollux felt fingers thread through his hair and grabbing on lightly. Continuing to stroke the pulsing member he licked the tip gaging the other's reaction. Eridan let out another deep moan, his grip on Sollux's hair tightening. Sollux let out a small hiss not really being a fan of hair pulling. Taking the tip of the cock into his mouth he started to roughly suck, his tongue rolling around the intrusion.

Eridan let out a needy moan, his hips starting to buck up into Sollux's mouth. Letting out a cough Sollux glared up at him, eye twitching.

"Watch it athhat!" He growled using his free hand to pin down Eridan's hips who mumbled a half-assed sorry in reply. Sollux continued his treatments, sliding his tongue up the shaft and around the head.

"Four minutes!" was called out and Sollux looked up removing the cock from his mouth. He stuck a few fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them to get them wet, continuing to stroke Eridan with his free hand. Eridan nodded and spread his legs out to give Sollux access to his entrance. Taking the fingers out of his mouth Sollux jammed his index finger inside making Eridan groan out in pain. Grinning he put in a second finger and started scissoring the entrance, watching the other squirm underneath him. Eridan let out a moan and started bucking his hips when Sollux finally located his prostate. Sticking in his third and last finger in and jamming his fingers up to brush against the located "sweet spot". Sollux felt nails digging into his shoulders as Eridan gasped out his hips bucking into the pleasure.

"Three minutes!" someone counted down, Sollux removed his fingers, making Eridan groan in complaint.

"Oh thtop being a chick." he muttered rolling his eyes. Eridan glared up at him sneering

"Just get on w-with it." he hissed. Sollux nodded and lined up his erection with Eridan's ass, starting to push through the ring of muscles. Sollux let out a groan stopping half way in, fuck Eridan was tight! He paused for a second then continued pushing all the way in. Sweat started to cover both their bodies, both panting heavily as they waited for Eridan to adjust.

Sollux pulled out and thrusted back in letting out a groan, and repeated the motion starting up a rhythm.

"Faster! You fuck like a grandmother!" Eridan commanded rocking his hips to meet Sollux's thrusts.

"Thut up!" Sollux growled smashing his lips against the other's to silence his complaints. It grew feverish soon becoming all tongue and teeth. Eridan arcs up moaning into Sollux's mouth as he feels him thrust into his prostate. Sollux adjusted himself and started to thrust faster aiming for the spot, turning Eridan into a puddle of moans.

"Two minutes! Are you guys trying to kill each other in there?" they heard Terezi call out. They ignored the comment and continued their heated activities.

"Fuck!" Sollux yelled burying his face into Eridan's neck his thrusts becoming erratic, he bit down on the exposed skin, tasting iron as he drew blood. Eridan hissed digging his nails deeper into the pale boy's back. Sollux sloppily kissed down his neck and collarbone trying hard to finish them off within the time.

"Get on your knees." Sollux growled pulling out, Eridan nodded quickly rolling over onto his hands and knees, his ass sticking out with anticipation. Lining himself up Sollux thrusted back in, leaning over Eridan as he started his rhythm back up. Eridan burrowed his face in the sheets moaning out as he felt Sollux penetrating deeper. Wrapping his hand around Eridan's cock Sollux started furiously pumping with his thrusts.

"One minute!" was called out and they both started to pick up the pace.

"Fucking come already!" Sollux groaned feeling the pressure building up nearly sending him over the edge. There was no way he was going first.

"You first." Eridan teased his voice muffled from the sheets. Sollux growled stroking Eridan harder and trying his best to aim for his prostate, but his mind was starting to become hazy and it was getting harder to move as fast.

They heard a countdown from ten outside the door, shit they weren't going to make it. Eridan let out a scream, his body arching as he came all over the bed sheet's and Sollux's hand. Gasping out Sollux felt Eridan's body tighten around his cock and he came hard, rocking out the rest of his orgasim, seed starting to drip out Eridan's gaping hole.

The door busted open, a pile of people falling into the room. Eridan and Sollux quickly grabbed the bed sheets and covered themselves.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Terezi asked, she was blinded in a car accident and couldn't see why people were making a commotion as they entered the room.

"Ha! You three owe me five bucks each!" Nepeta yelled pointing at Feferi, Aradia, and Kanaya who were all blushing brightly.

"Fuckerth get the hell out of here!" Sollux yelled grabbing a pillow and throwing a pillow which landed squarely in Terezi's face.

"Oh yeah throw stuff at the blind girl!" She shouted angrily picking up the pillow and throwing it which hit the wall on the opposite side of the room Sollux and Eridan were.

"Thorry TZ." Sollux mumbled apologizing, Terezi glared over in his general direction, her arms crossed.

"Come on guys, get out so we can grab our clothes." Eridan said, his face burrowed into the sheets refusing to look his friends in the eye.

"Alright asswipes let's get the hell out of here." Karkat said quickly exiting the room, a few others were out in the hallway that hadn't entered the room and they heard them muttering. Once the door closed as the last people left (not before Terezi walked into the wall) Sollux got up and grabbed his pants and underwear and tugging them on.

"Sol I don't think I can get up." Eridan muttered still in his original position. Sollux rolled his eyes and helped drag Eridan out of the bed and get him dressed. They walked back into the living room with wrinkled clothes, ruffled hair, and reeking of sex. Time to see who goes next.


End file.
